Raven
Raven is a character that only appears in Twisted Metal: Black. She is a teenager, the driver Shadow. Twisted Metal: Black Her friends called her "Raven" because of her fixation with the starkly black bird and also the black leather and dark makeup she wears. Raven despises the "in-crowd" at school and disassociates herself as much as possible. But no matter how much she tries to avoid them, they keep picking on her and her small group of friends. "Why can't they just leave us alone?" One day, her friend fell victim to a prank gone awry. Soon she'll have the chance to set things right... Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: MOOD SWINGS Vehicle: Shadow Info: Female Age: 17 Disorder: Acute Posttraumatic stress disorder, Bipolar I with hypomanic episodes. Treatment: Antidepressant meds, shock therapy, sessions with FEMALE grief counselor! Wish: Avenge the death of Kelly. Voice actress: Katie Joseph Story Dialogue 1. Kelly was my best friend. She was my soul mate. I will win this game and fulfill her dying wish. 2. When I started the game, I thought I'd have a problem killing people. But you know, it actually feels pretty good... 3. I hope I run across my parents out here. It sure would feel good to run those fuckers over... 4. Minion won last year's contest. But I'm not afraid. If I can just find A way past his force field, I can beat him. 5. They killed Kelly. But they won't get away with it. When I win, I'll find them both...and I'll kill them. 6. This battleground is real tight and full of danger. I gotta keep moving if Kelly is ever going to have her revenge. 7. 100 stories up. I should just drive my car off the edge. Then I'd never have to worry about anything anymore... 8. I'm so close! I can't let this pig stand in my way! This is the last battle. If I win, Kelly will be avenged... Ending When Raven approached Calypso, he told her it was time for the vengeance of Kelly's death. He tossed two voodoo dolls to her. Raven did not know where he was getting at at first but soon understood, but realized that it was a witches code: "an eye for an eye, blood for blood". When Raven stuck the needle in one of the dolls eyes, she felt like it was "pushing into a person" and could hear screams of terror and pain somewhere in the distance. In two days, the police discovered the corpses of the boys who murdered Kelly, both of their eyes-sockets bloodied and their eyes missing. Raven keeps the dolls in case if she "runs into her parents again" for locking her up in the asylum. Twisted Metal: Lost Raven drives a haunted hearse filled with the vengeful souls of the dead that it once carried. Using her powerful voodoo dolls, she has become a hero to the people of Midtown; an urban legend who protects the innocents from the freaks and killers who roam the streets of this cursed city. Trivia *In the character select screen, Raven wears a pentagram necklace, but in cutsences it is changed to an ankh necklace. *In Raven's ending of Twisted Metal: Black, when the back of the boys' car is shown, the license plate reads: A5H 15H. It could mean something about Mr. Ash, or it could be saying "Ashes". *She is the youngest female, and the second youngest overall in Black. *It is believed that Raven is Sweet Tooth's interpretation of Mortimer's Raven. *Although still admitted in Blackfield Asylum, it is implied that Raven is the most sane out of any of the playable characters (and it is further stated on her profile in Twisted Metal Lost that she has become a heroine, unlike the other characters who went down an even more darker path/fate.) *Raven's voodoo doll make an apperance in Twisted Metal 2012. *Raven shares the same name as Raven from Teen Titans and also has a similar personality, gothic appearance and the alignment towards good. *Raven is one of two characters in Twisted Metal: Black to have two special moves, the other is Axel. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters